Special Occasions
Special Occasions occur at various times throughout the year in My Singing Monsters. These events only last for a specified period of time and usually correlate with a real-world holiday. The duration of each special occasion usually lasts about a month around the specific holiday. Currently, there are five known holiday celebrations in the game: Spooktacle, Festival of Yay, Season of Love, Eggs-travaganza, and SummerSong. Although it does not correspond to any real-world holiday, another special event, the game's anniversary, is celebrated during the Anniversary Month Celebration. During Special Occasions, unique and elusive Seasonal Monsters as well as their Rare versions are available to buy or breed. After the holiday is over, any Seasonal Monsters the player obtained will stay on their respective island(s), but no more can be bred. Another feature of Special Occasions is unique decorations. For the five holidays that correspond to a real-world holiday, one of the five Natural Islands will be decorated for their particular holiday, including all Obstacles. There are often decorations around the rim of the island, changes in the lighting and color scheme, and even different ambient sounds. For the Halloween and Christmas holidays, monsters may also wear costumes. If any type of monster wears a costume, the entirety of that species, regardless of island, gets spruced up. In other words, a dressed up Noggin on Plant Island will also be dressed up on Earth Island and so will the Rare Noggin. Costuming even carries over to Shugabush Island, Gold Island, Ethereal Island, Tribal Island, the Mirror Islands, and Composer Island, none of which have any real-world correlating holidays of their own. However, as part of the Anniversary Month Celebration, Gold Island is adorned with Anniversary decorations. Wublin Island and Celestial Island remain the only 2 islands not to be affected by costume or holiday. This page lists every change that occurs during all of the above cited festivities, including minor details such as new icons in the Map or different Obstacle types as well as their dates. Halloween The spooky special occasion of Halloween is celebrated during the month of October, centered on Plant Island. During this time, the Punkleton and the Rare Punkleton are available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Halloween celebrations are as follows: * For 2012, the Halloween season was from October 23rd to October 31st. * For 2013, the Halloween season was from October 9th to November 4th. * For 2014, the Halloween season was from about October 16th to November 4th. * For 2015, the Halloween season was from October 15th to November 3rd. * For 2016, the Halloween season was from October 14th to November 1st. * For 2017, the Halloween season was from October 20th to November 6th. * For 2018, the Halloween season was from October 17th to November 5th. All of the following monsters (except for the Punkleton and its Rare version) dress up in costume, regardless of island origin. Their changes are listed below. Unique Monsters Changes in Monsters Unique Decorations Starting with October 2018, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They will last forever until sold. In addition, these special themed Obstacle Decorations will not lose theme after the event. These decorations are only available during the Halloween season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Original Plant Island Halloween.JPG|Zoomed-out view of Plant Island during the Halloween celebration with all of its Obstacles Bat and ghost-1.png|The bat and ghost that can be seen periodically HalloweenLoadingScreen.png|Halloween loading screen from 2015 halloween Startup 2016.PNG|Halloween loading screen from 2016 8EF5C520-63DB-4B8D-8E27-01A926DAF7ED.png|Halloween loading screen from 2017 bandicam 2018-10-18 16-06-40-152.png|Halloween Loading Screen From 2018 Spooktacle.png|2017's Punkleton promo A small bat flies across the sky periodically and a ghost can be seen off to the edges of the island every so often. Moreover, the Plant Island soundtrack (coming from the castle? the new noises do not seem to emanate from any monster) has added periodic high-pitched squeaks/chirps (perhaps the bat's noises as it flits about?) These changes only affect the main Plant Island and do not apply to its Mirror Island. For Mirror Plant Island, the only change that occurs during the Halloween celebration, excluding monster changes, is the modified Obstacles. Christmas The cheery special occasion of Christmas is usually celebrated during the month of December, centered on Cold Island. During this time, the Yool is available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Christmas celebrations are as follows: *For 2012, the Christmas season was from December 5th to January 2nd. *For 2013, the Christmas season was from December 10th to January 6th. *For 2014, the Christmas season was from December 5th to January 5th. *For 2015, the Christmas season was from about December 2nd to some time in January. *For 2016, the Christmas season was from December 2nd to January 2nd. *For 2017, the Christmas season was from December 5th to January 2nd (?). *For 2018, the Chirstmas season was from December 5th to January 2nd. All of the following monsters (except for the Yool) dress up in costume, regardless of island origin. Their changes are listed below. Unique Monster Changes in Monsters Unique Decorations Starting with December 2018, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They will last forever until sold. In addition, these special themed Obstacle Decorations will not lose theme after the event. These decorations are only available during the Halloween season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Daily Deals may happen during this time too. In 2017, a 12 Days of Yay rewards has been released for all players of My Singing Monsters. Christmas Island version 1 Android.jpg|Zoomed-out view of Cold Island during the Christmas celebration with all of its Obstacles Christmas time level up.PNG|Leveling up during the Christmas season Christmas cold island with costumes.PNG|Zoomed-out view of Cold Island during the Christmas celebration with some of the costume changes but without its Obstacles Valentine's Day The lovely special occasion of Valentine's Day is usually celebrated during the month of February, centered on Air Island. During this time, the Schmoochle is available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Valentine's Day celebrations are as follows: *For 2013, the Valentine's season was from February 5th to February 15th. *For 2014, the Valentine's season was from January 29th to February 26th. *For 2015, the Valentine's season was from January 29th to February 19th. *For 2016, the Valentine's season was from January 30th to February 16th. *For 2017, the Valentine's season was from February 3rd to February 20th *For 2018, the Valentine's season was from January 31st to February 20th Although a special holiday, no monsters dress up in costume. Unique Monster Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Special Occasions valentines.PNG|Zoomed-out view of Air Island during the Valentine's celebration The descriptions of the Obstacles purchased in the Market change depending on whether the obstacle is a tree or rock: *Tree: **''Every February, Air Island's yucka tree thistles take on the rosy hue of love and whisper romantic poetry to each other by rustling their branches.'' *Rock: **''Even the rocks are trying to break in to the love scene... I'm told no pebble can resist a good 'boulder smoulder."'' Easter The special occasion of Easter is usually celebrated in the spring, on the first Sunday after the full moon following the March equinox. It is centered on Water Island. During this time, the Blabbit is available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Easter celebrations are as follows: *For 2013, the Easter season was from March 14th to April 1st. *For 2014, the Easter season was from April 8th to April 22nd. *For 2015, the Easter season was from March 21st to April 7th. *For 2016, the Easter season was from March 11th to March 30th. *For 2017, the Easter season was from March 30th to April 18th. *For 2018, the Easter season was from March 14th to April 9th. Unique Monster Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. EasterStart.PNG|Easter loading screen (2015) EasterTimeWater.PNG|Zoomed-out view of Water Island during the Easter celebration BlabCome.PNG|The News article about the Blabbit's limited-time appearance The descriptions of the Obstacles purchased in the Market change depending on whether the obstacle is a tree or rock: *Tree: **''Looks like the Blabbit's handiwork. I wonder if the monsters that will one day hatch from these eggs will be colorful as well?'' *Rock: **''Many theories exist to explain the origin of these strange statues. Some suggest that they were deposited by some anicent sic race of monsters. Others contend that they depict the famous Shellbeat musician Gene Krabba. I guess we'll never know for sure.'' Summer The hot special occasion of Summer is usually celebrated in the month of July and/or August, centered on Earth Island (and also a little bit on Air Island, as well). During this time, the Hoola and the Rare Hoola is available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Summer celebrations are as follows: *For 2013, the Summer season was from July 16th to August 19th. *For 2014, the Summer season was from July 9th to August 14th. *For 2015, the Summer season was from July 15th to August 19th. *For 2016, the Summer season was from July 15th to August 15th. *For 2017, the Summer season was from July 14 to August 14. *For 2018, the Summer season was from July 11 to Sometime around August. Unique Monster Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Earth_Island_summer.png|Zoomed-out view of Earth Island during the Summer celebration Not only does Earth Island theme into a more summer-like look, as seen through the obstacles and the island itself, it also renames the obstacles to "size Summer type". Anniversary In September, festivities begin on Gold Island to celebrate the anniversary of the game itself. *On every anniversary season, the loading screen changes its look. *In 2013, even though Gold Island was not decorated, MSM celebrated its anniversary with the release of Update 1.2.0, that brought with it the Ethereal Island and many other changes. In 2014, the celebrations were composed of weekly discounts in various game mechanics, some of those currently unique to the celebration. The page Anniversary Month Celebration was created to cover said discounts. The Gold Island was decorated with pennants and balloons around its rim. In addition, the festivities marked the release of many features, only available to app players, and not available to PC players, including: *New Rare Monsters, which appear every weekend on sale or by breeding. *An available upgrade to the Breeding Structure and the Nursery, which reduces waiting times by 25%. *A new available Structure, the Maximum Mine, a remake of the original Mine. *Availability of the Wubbox in the Ethereal Island. In 2015, the start screen included a Rare Quarrister and a Rare PomPom, which replaced the common Quarrister and PomPom seen in 2014's start screen. In 2016, the start screen was a bunch of monsters collaborated together in a colored scheme. In addition to this, the following changes have been made: *Version 2.0.0., no longer Version 1.x.x format. *New graphical user interface, with new buttons, icons, etc. *The Rares are removed from the StarShop all-year-round, and they only now appear in rotation and/or with special events. *The addition of the now-discontinued Community Codes. In 2017, the start screen was displayed to celebrate the 5th Anniversary of My Singing Monsters. In addition: *The Wubbox arrives to Wublin Island. *The Mailbox replaces News, as well as granting one new gift every day until the final month of the September. In 2018, they added new content: *New Hotel upgrades Levels 4 and 5. *Epic Monsters, epic versions of the original monsters. *New Storage Shed upgrades, after he celebration though. Notes *Since 2017’s Spooktacle, all monsters who dress up will dress up immediately on the day the celebration starts, including during Festival of Yay celebrations * Even though the Halloween celebration is centered on Plant Island, where the Pompom can never appear, Pompoms wear Halloween costumes. In 2014, the day before Halloween, the Spunge (which also can't appear on Plant Island) also put on a costume, dressing up as a Vampire. This was the result of a contest in which game players sent in costume ideas, with the winner being used in the game. (The Spunge's costume wasn't shown for the Windows version of the game.) This is the same with the Scups. (This monster can't appear on Cold Island) * The Spunge did not change appearance for the Christmas season in 2014-2016. *The Furcorn, Bowgart, Mammott, Spunge, Rare Furcorn, Thumpies, and Rare Thumpies are the only monsters which change their appearance for both Halloween and Christmas. *There is no costuming associated with Valentine's Day, Easter, or Summer. * The Small Christmas Tree is probably a reference to "Merry Christmas Charlie Brown", as it is bending under the weight of a single red ornament. * The way the rocks on Water Island are decorated for Easter is a reference to the Moai Heads of Easter Island. * The Singing Monsters know Christmas as "The Festival of Yay" and Christmas Day as "Yay Day". *During the Halloween of 2015, some players experienced a glitch in which certain monster's costumes would be jumbled around, along with the Plant island. * As of October 19th, 2016, all the monsters dressed up are all from Earth Island. *Until October 2015, Ethereal Island was unaffected by holidays, as it had no holiday of its own, and none of the costumed natural monsters could reside there. *During the Halloween of 2017, there was a glitch on Composer Island that made Reedling's eyes, nose and mouth appear outside of it's mask. *The "Festival of Yay" is officially explained by the Monster Handlers. It "is celebrated on Cold Island during the winter season," and is a "month of friendship and fun". It has been also said that the monsters in Cold Island "always keep their eyes peeled for a visit from Yool", since they "love the Festival Yay's spirit". *Halloween's Loading screen from 2018 was first shown by Diane Djpmdelsig. *In the Korean and Chinese versions of My Singing Monsters, Plant Island dress itself for summer. Category:Special_Occasions